


The Chosen

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Dark KISSteria [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Dominance, F/M, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: You’re no one important. Just one of the many servants in KISSteria’s palace. But the Star Prince has his eye on you.
Relationships: Paul Stanley (KISS)/Reader
Series: Dark KISSteria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848241
Kudos: 3





	The Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a different take on my KISSteriaverse~ Think of it like Star Trek's Mirrorverse~

When the Star Prince speaks everyone listens. He has a powerful presence that nobody can ignore.. especially not me. I hang on his every word~ They are as elegant as he. The crowd adores him. They worship him like a god..and he revels in the admiration. Still..I can’t shake the feeling that he’s watching me. Perhaps it’s wishful thinking? The Star Prince would never notice me. I’m not like any of the other beautiful people here. I’m just serving the drinks. Then our eyes meet. He points to the crowd as he finishes his speech. His subtlety escapes them, but he’s pointing directly at me. I’ve been chosen~

My body heats up when he focuses his intense gaze on me. 

_He wants me. The Star Prince wants **me.** I must answer his silent call._

As the crowd disperses I see him standing by the entrance to his Tower, his eyes beckoning me. More people want his attention but he coldly refuses. There is only one thing on his mind now. Once he disappears up the stairs I move to follow.

* * *

He looks back at me as I follow him. Again his gaze makes my heart pound in my chest. The Star Prince has never been one for romance. When he takes someone to bed he wants to dominate them. The very thought of him doing such to me..excites me beyond measure. We go into his room and he shuts the door behind us, locking it so we won’t be disturbed. I move towards his bed but he places his hands on my shoulders to stop me. “Stay right there.” His stern command freezes me in place. Whatever the Star Prince wants, I must obey. He moves around and stands in front of me. “Strip.” A soft gasp escapes my lips. Gods..I’ve never displayed myself for any man. He is the first. While I feel incredibly honored..I’m also scared out of my mind. What if my body doesn’t please him? Will he cast me out? “Are you hard of hearing?” he asks, his voice harsher. “I told you to strip.” I’m certain he’ll cast me out if I _don’t_ follow his orders.

As he watches I slowly undress. I step out of my shoes. Untie my apron. Unzip my dress. Soon my clothes are in a pile at my feet and I stand there before him in nothing but my bra, panties and stockings. My heart is beating faster, threatening to burst from my chest. _“Everything.”_ he commands, his arms crossed. He’s impatient with me. I can’t stop now! “On second thought..” he continues while I’m taking off my bra. “..leave the stockings on.” 

“Y-yes, my Prince..” 

I see him smirk. He’s taking pleasure in my obedience. As long as he is pleased with me I will do whatever he wants. I feel more vulnerable than ever as I step out of my panties. Here I am..standing naked before my Prince. I must resist the overwhelming urge to cover myself. Then be begins to circle me..and I have never felt more aroused in my life. “That’s my girl~” I hear him whisper in my ear. I tremble as he pushes my hair aside and brushes his lips against my neck. My knees are shaking. I want more~ The feathers on his coat tickle my skin as he presses himself against my back. His gloved hands caress my hips. I feel them travel up my sides and curve around my breasts. His fingers tease my hardened nipples making me moan. “Does that feel good, little girl~?” he purrs. A tingling warmth grows rapidly between my legs and I bite my lip. “Are you getting wet~?” 

“Yes, my Prince..yes..!” 

Gods he’s driving me mad..I need him to touch me now! “M-my Prince..please..!” 

“Please what~?” 

“Please..I need you..!” 

“Of course you do~”

His hands travel down my body again, one stroking my thigh while the other..

“Spread your legs for me, girl~” 

Of course I obey. He strokes my aching arousal tentatively before I feel his fingers enter me. I gasp loudly and grab at his thighs. He never gave me permission to touch him but I can’t help it! It feels so good!! I hear him laugh. “If you were any wetter you’d be dripping onto my nice clean carpet..dirty whore~” His words barely register. I’m much too lost in the pleasure. Building..building, my moans increasing in volume. He’s so deep inside me now..moving so fast! Gods, that’s it..that’s right spot..! I can’t…! I…!! 

“Cum for me, whore~”

“Y-yes, My Prince..!! **YES~!!!** ” 

My knees finally buckle and I fall to the floor, the soft carpet somewhat cushioning my fall. I watch him as he takes off his gloves and discards them. “You have my permission to go.” I look at him confused. “But..my Prince..I have not pleasured you yet.” He scoffs. “I’ve no interest in a _woman’s_ attempt to pleasure me. I merely desired some entertainment. You fulfilled that role nicely. Now you can leave.” I nod, dress myself quickly and head for the door. His words do hurt..but on the other hand..out of anyone in the palace..he chose me~ I will never forget this night for as long as I live~


End file.
